Not without a Fight
by Millewspix
Summary: Do you believe in incarnations? and he or she helps you to save a future world from chaos and two demons- If you like Jin Xiaoyu as a couple, don't read my fic! Rated M for strong language-


**Not without a fight-**

* * *

Warning: Strong language and Gore-

Is not allowed xiaoyu's fans, and spam...-

* * *

I am here-

_"Wait for new orders"_

I know that, lord Naruto-

_"Cut and out"_

This time I won't back down-His red eyes burn in desire of her blood. And he jumps feeling the wind in his face, buried his scythe in one of the pillars  
waiting like a hunter-

Among the mix between Tekken and Street fighter, were a couple of friends, but in the imagination of the girl, they were dating. The girl was verbally fights against a former Bison's Doll, Cammy and Interpol agent and the most powerful with her spinning kicks, Chun Li.

Are you Jin Kazama? Are you going to make this easy? - Ask Chun Li-

Hey you two! I've enough!, Listen Up, Jin is a good man- shout Xiaoyu angry- You'll never seduce him with your tramp clothes-

She is so hateful-

Yup...I'm Chun Li, an officer of Interpol, there's a warrant out of your arrest, Let's come quietly, what do you say?

How dare you take that tone! We're not coming to you-Jin didn't need that dragged of his friend who had any evidence that him was good, because in his body he had Mephistopheles, one of the most powerful demons, Ex Grigori in heaven. Even with the monster Azazel, he wasn't able to get rid of that tribal so annoying, Jin sighs tired of the tantrum of the shrill voice of had the blame for not being firm with her-

From the corner of the eyes between his bangs, Jin could see a metallic sheen on one of the ledges of the abandoned building,along his head-

Jin stopped looking distracted from long speech from his Chinese friend, he had a bad feeling for this fight-"Why Harada always breaks my balls, I am so tired of her in every game that they take out"-Elsewhere Harada was upset for what did done Ono with his creations that were too ugly-

I don't had any interest in your warrants. If you try and take me, it's not going to be easy-

I had a feeling you would say something like that, we do this the hard way-Still they hear the roar of Xiaoyu, who was pathologically jealous.

" Permission to kill"- Naruto's voice rings in his communicator-

Yes,Lord Rokudaime Hokage-

"Allowed"- Naruto ordered, and he smiles evilly and moves his hands so fast and then take out his katana of his back and nail on a tube from the top, while his scythe act like a external nexus-

Lightning Style: Underground connection- all metal surfaces were electrified silently, and the hard machine around they, had a strange overload-

Chun, What is going on?-

Cammy,Do you note this places was suddenly silent?-

Silent? I guess-

Jin, go on, we need to go- But the man didn't hear her, and he walks as if erratic path-What happened on you?-Jin close his eyes, and he could feel a lightning on the earth-

All these place are electrified-

What?!

Don't touch anything metal, anyone of us- suddenly they saw a black and big cloud covered the place and started to rain, all the people who stand with them, run away-

How strange, it was supposed that were no clouds, today-said Chun Li-

I don't like rainy days- The stranger smiles that stupid Chinese girl was very wet and he whisper shaking hands-

Lightning style: Silent Death-The lightning which were kept in tubes from his scythe and his hands, was led to Xiaoyu,quickly and silent-

When Xiaoyu was going to go with Jin, she recives a horrible download from underground, 100 million volts and the water acted as a catalyst for her punishment was slow and painful.

Xiaoyu fell with her knees, while Jin helps her-

Chun look-

A scythe?-

Someone wants us dead-

"It's time to show up myself"-He jumps on the top of his scythe and throw a kunai smoke that covered Xiaoyu, pushed away from Jin-

Xiao!- the girl tries to get up inside the darkness, but a faster steps appears and kicks her on the wall-

The mask was fallen on the ground, Xiaoyu saw a red eyes who looked her with hate. She tries to run away, but the stranger kicks her and beating her body

You recognize my face, evil monster-he whispered-

I don't know you-

Oh...amnesia huh?- his leg hit her face again, and he stand up her, while she tries to get up to fend herself-Lightning style:great thunder-

Xiaoyu recives again the same horrible download, that through her-

Is Xiao!-Someone was try to kill her-

Don't do it!, please, I wounded-she begs to him but he was immune to her cries-

No-he whisperer and rise his katana, with a cold glare, Jin saw when he sliced her in two, kick the body away-

This is your end, evil empress- A tall red haired man with a double edged katana whose edge was Xiaoyu's blood-

She is...-

Dead-answered Chun Li, Xiaoyu's corpse was cut and burned, and the man shakes the katana letting her blood floods on earth, keep his katana on the cover on his back-

He turns around an show his face, it was astonishing, is like he was an mirror for Jin Kazama, all he never be. He was dress a short black pants and pits in his leg, a dark t-shirt, and black sandals. He was more attractive than Jin, because he had a very long and spiking red hair whose fallen in layer, which rocked the wind-

A paled skin with three piercing in the nasal bridge, sensual lips, his eyes are grey as steel, whose look coldly and deeper-

Did you know you made a killing?- said Chun Li- you pretty boy-

Killing? I give you a gift for your ears and your souls-

You kill her, why?-

She is dangerous, I put these trap only for her-

Wait, you electrify all the metal to only kill Xiaoyu huh?-

Obviously-The sexy man was an a hunter who was send by the sixth hokage, Naruto Namikaze to the past, 'cause he learned that Nix Xiaoyu was alive in another dimension, Azrael revealed that she'll release Mephistopheles again, which cost so much to finish-

Blaze Uchiha was very angry to know that bastard survived, it was time to make her suffer, but Namikaze told him that he keeps calm, is that she wants 'cause Nix Xiaoyu feeds on the desperation of people

Blaze walks towards to the Chinese girl's head and suddenly he took a heavy rubble and began smash her face with wrath.

Brain,cerebellum, all her head parts were shattered on the ground giving a macabre spectacle, and Blaze took her destroyed head and kick it. At the same time he move his hands quickly-

Fire style: Great ball- a big ball from his mouth burns the parts of Xiaoyu head into ashes-

I'm gone-the red haired man walks away-

" Men, If I were you, I wouldn't trust, she was dead so easily"-Azrael's voice rang in the communicator on his neck-

What?!-

"If you remember, Mephistopheles was a pain in the ass with his skills, so I remain you that demons had a dirty way to return to life"-

I had in mind-Chun Li and Cammy saw the Chinese girl's body began to slowly regenerate meat-

"This is weird"- her head was again in her shoulders and she saw the man who sliced her head and burn the parts them-

Why you do that? I don't do nothing to you!-Xiaoyu cries loud with her girlish voice, stands up, that the red haired ninja put his leg in her belly causing she was galvanize against the great machine behind her and falling down-

If you try to play your mind games on me again, I DIDN'T SHOW YOU MERCY!-The red -haired man growls-

Why you hate me?-

You're a ruthless and a evil empress-

You lie!-

Such headstrong hooker, well...- the man smiles evilly- Fire style: Solar storm!-Hot plasma hovered her skin causing sores all over her body and her face, while Blaze was torturing her cruelly and enjoyed it, whereas Xiaoyu screaming in again the hot plasma hit her, burn her body-

Do you like it?!-

Let her alone- the red haired man kicks Jin in his stomach-

Don't you understand!- he shout upset- If I let her alive, she'll release the demon inside you, and that's what I don't want happen-

What?-

Yes,his name is Mephistopheles-Blaze turns back towards on Jin, let xiaoyu's burned body-

How did you know his name?-

Let me show you- The red haired man shows Jin a cruel fight between him and who called Mephistopheles-

Jin saw the true form of Devil Jin, that man finally kills him cruelly, he cuts his body in half and burned into ashes winning the match, set free all the souls that the demon capture inside-

Jun saw him and said him a message, advice to Jin from past about the true intention from Xiaoyu, who runs away-

She saw her Jin dies, in his hands without know the true,the man who show her love was be an illusion and she swear revenge-

What message my mother gives to you?-

Beware-

From who?-

From her- Xiaoyu body began to rumble, and her brown eyes become green with a groove, her orange clothes was shattered in pieces, her pigtails are gone to appear a long red hair in them a million tortured souls screams, and her skin become dead and covered her breast and genitals, behind her a big filmy wings-

What the hell is that thing?!-

This is Mephistopheles's empress, Nix Xiaoyu-Jin was impressive-

What did you mean?-

Your hateful friend, become a demon by your love, that you and I never give to her-

Whoa, wow you said "you and I", What the hell you talk about?!-

Argh...I don't remember, how slow I am in the past-

Past? What do you mean?

I am a part of you, the human part that makes, well your twin-

What happen with me?-

You're death. Mephistopheles kills you ,and he usurped your appearance. All the fighters was fallen because Nix Xiaoyu kill they all,by your name. Moreover Xiaoyu kills your mother when she tries to convence Mephistopheles she really believes that demon was you-

What?!-

Yes,these couple of evil monsters set the world in chaos. Hell, Purgatory, Heaven, these realms was destroyed and almost the other universe. You didn't know how much cost to rearrange the three kingdoms?

You come here to stop them, to avoid this-

Yes, my mission is sealed these monsters and watch them-

You will die-

No- Blaze took off his t-shirt- Did you see a mark?

A Scorpion?

The scorpion means inmortality-

Let's do it-

Be careful, keep your mind open-

Alright-

And us what?-

She is a envy demon empress, please run away-

Why?-

Because she steal the beauty from all women that she saw, become they weak and elder-

But a man wasn't immune to her!-

Not a man who fights against her before-

Ok-Chun Li and Cammy refugee in the building-

* * *

The two men stand alone with their nemesis, the tension becomes clear in the air. The red haired-man seen Jin is shaking his hands-

I just nervious, How did you control the fear?-

Even me, I had fear-

You kidding me-

Believe me or not, I had it-

Oh...Blaze Uchiha... the killer of my Jin-Nix whispered lustfully approaching to the two men- and My beloved Jin was alive, I am so happy...-

**_"She is stupid...she didn't notice who is the real Jin or the fake Jin"_**-

Nix Xiaoyu caressess Jin softly and she tries to kiss him-

Get the fuck out!- Blaze kicks Xiaoyu away from Jin- you ugly monster!

Thanks-

Remember, don't listen her...ever-

I had in mind-

You paid the murder of my Jin-

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

Why you laugh?-

I am your "beloved Jin"-

You lie! I saw him alive-

He is from the past, stupid! he is my older form before I'm become your enemy- Blaze turns his red hair into black and brown eyes-

It's impossible!, I saw Jin every day, And who was swear me love forever?!-

A demon,you fell in his trap pathetically-Blaze come back his hair in red and his grey eyes-

I refuse them... You lie!-

As I said before, such headstrong hooker. Fire Style: suffocation- a strange and scorching heat burns her again-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! HOW DARE YOU TO DESTROY MY BEAUTY!-Xiaoyu show her ugly face-

_"She thinks that she is a beauty queen, but is more ugly than the painting "The Scream"_

_"Yes Jin, I thought she isn't a beauty"_

_"How you enter in my mind?!"-_

_"Kotoamatsukami"_

_"Explain me your strange techniques"_

_" I can control your mind, although you don't realize"_

_"Wait...it's for your eyes, huh?"_

_"Yes, we need to fight together, mind with mind, you do all I do"-_

_"Let's go"_-They moved quickly while Nix launched over twins, but Blaze actives his Susanoo that acted as a shield that crumples her away-

Nice shot-

Thanks, Fire Style: Arrows!- a rain of arrow hurt Nix's wings-

Argh!- Xiaoyu active the seal from Jin's left arm. The black haired man falls victim to mind control,Jin had a kinf of dark threads on his bodies. He began to attacking right and left unable to break free of that hindrance that brought the 15 years ago when were one-

You dougebag!-

Gomenasai...- Jin whispered and kicks Blaze, hardly, while Xiaoyu laughs his punishment-

My beloved Jin, kill him...-

"Jin, forgive me"-

Rouge thousand needles!- a serie of senbons rise up and attacks Xiaoyu, set free Jin-

You never be free from me!-

Why do you fuck yourself and die!-Blaze growls, but Nix Xiaoyu deployed a series of tentacles, that things tries to rip off they clothes but Blaze move his hands with difficulty, and he whisperer-

Chidori-a sparking ball of lightning appear in his hand as like Jin, and he tries to cut the tentacles to finally break free-

HOW DARE YOU!- Xiaoyu growls, and send another series but didn't touch them-

Lightning style: one thousand fist- a rain of fist hit her in whole body hurt her-

The fist cut her belly, set it free a thousand souls that she tortured while this time, send her away, but Blaze wasn't satisfacted, that he cutting her threads, set fall both.

But the worse was being, the succubus was very upset to lose them, that she doesn't hesitate to throw a green fire that almost dodged the red haired-

Later she felt a sudden pain in her chest and turned around, she saw a gun mined gold and red from Blaze's hair, and he nails on the arm that held the tribal as Jin's arm-

It was a unbearable pain for Jin,' caused it freed the dark soul of the monster that always haunted him, and finally into the light at the end of his dark road-

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS NOT GONNA BE!-Blaze gets up sore with blood as like Jin, who had a wound his arm and the hair scrambled-

Are you mad?! you would kill us-

Longinus was your freedom-

Whoa...I finally face to face with my demon, itself-

It is his soul, must be destroy along with this evil hooker-

Any ideas?-

One but the craziest-they run towards the wounded succubus that she saw very angry-

You two belongs to me, body and soul, you never be happy without my love-Nix tries to convince Jin again-  
**  
**_" Don't fall in her mind games"-_

_"I try"_

_"Let me"-_

_"Sure"_

Fire style: Great destruction!- Blaze shoot her in the face explodes her head-without head you're nothing!-

Blaze kicks the body of his enemy-

Thanks-

Don't waste your energy on her, she wants convert you into her lover and slave, trust me fuck with a succubus is awful, you feel like you stick your penis in a ice cave-  
**  
**You did it?-

Yes, I don't like talk about it-

Eh...Houston we got a problem-

_"I 'll have destroy her capacity for self regeneration, or she'll become a troublesome"-_

Do you had any plan?-

I keep it in mind-

Be quickly-

Don't give to me a order-

She's come back!-

DAMN YOU!- Xiaoyu screams launched on Blaze but was a trap, because Blaze and Jin cut her legs. Xiaoyu tries to regenerate it, but didn't respond-

Do you lost something?-

You...- Xiaoyu growls, and over again tries to control jin's mind with her human form-

Jin...Why you believed him? He wasn't human and he wants to kill you- Nix tries to convince him-

_"Don't listen her... her lips said only lies"-_

_"Trust me"_

Now, my Jin kill him- Xiaoyu orders Jin but he doesn't move, because he tooks her neck and suffocate her-

AAAAAH...why you do this?...ah...ah-

GET YOUR CRAP ELSEWHERE!-

I know you choose the good side, go on I want her dead-

Ling Xiaoyu-the succubus was surprised when Jin said her full name angrily-Are you sell your soul to Mephistopheles?-  
**  
**This is a big lie-

ANSWER ME!-

I do it because...I love you-she tries to touch him softly-we'll be happy forever-

"Would you believe that bullshit?...Jin give a favor and tell her the cruel true"-

I never ever felt love for you, Xiaoyu-Jin says coldly to her apart her hand over his cheek, and let her fall on the naked ground-

_"Well done"-_

_" What's next?"_**-**

_"Enjoy the show"-_

_"You want to see, how she unleash her anger"_

_" The demons are so easily to put mad, that is their weak point, and our oportunity"-_

_"Perhaps you're right"-_**  
**  
Xiaoyu faces was set in darkness, in her twisted mind Jin's voice still continues. _"I never ever felt love , for you_". With these words Jin said the true from his heart: He was fed up for her, tired to care her as her nanny, and disgusted that she always chasing him, when he wanted alone.

A strange fury gripped her and she starts to weep bitterly, that her wounds are closed and her body regenerates.

_" Now, is our oportunity"-_

Nobody reject me and lives!-Xiaoyu growls angrily finally-

Time for the big guns-Blaze actives his eternal Mangekyou sharingan-Hell style: Kagutsuchi-

Xiaoyu dodges the black fire but it was a distraction, so that Jin hit her in the back hardly-

Now...let's kill these hooker!-

Yes-

Die with him, If you refuse to be with me!-She growls-

I'm sick of you, Get you fuck!-Jin growls her and stay back on a cart wheel-

Universal Attraccion!- a black ball rise to sky, absorbing everything on their side, and a large ball crushing the succubus body, leaving her trapped at the mercy of the two men.

Set me out!-Xiaoyu tries to get out but the meteor was too heavy, Blaze moves his hands and smile while Jin walks toward her-

No, no...Please set me free, Jin!

Take this and stick in your ass, YOU CHEAP WHORE!-Xiaoyu was crying when she hear that profanity from him-Blaze, I don't want to see her again-

As your wish...Seal technique: Soul destroyer!- a big hand nail on the succubus and draws her diabolical soul slowly-

If you weren't come, Jin will be...- Jin took her neck and broken them-

I'm not yours!- When the last redoubt of Xiaoyu life was eaten by the mouth leaving the body disperses to nothing- Now we must hunt Mephistopheles-

Before he trapted Kazuya-

Well, Let's do it-

Continue...-


End file.
